freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Crescent Entertainment
(1991-2002) Logo: On a black background, a rectangular box is seen, containing mountains with light blue snow and a evening sky. The sky eventually fades to a clear night sky, darkening the mountains and causing stars to appear. A large crescent moon also appears in the middle of the screen. Below, "Crescent" in a custom sharp font fades in below and glows blue. The glow on the moon grows as stars start to blink. Variants: * The logo may be a bit shorter. * A earlier version exists on Lightning Force and Beauty's Revenge, as well as early shows and TV movies by them. Here, the details are far more simple, the "Crescent" text is in a more standard font, and "E N T E R T A I N M E N T L T D." is seen below. The logo is also still. FX/SFX: The sky changing to night, and the crescent appearing. None for the early version. Music/Sounds: A bubbling of a night bird is heard against the sound of crickets. The early version has a 8-note saxophone theme. Scare Factor: None. This logo is very peaceful. Category:Nighttime Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2002 Category:Peaceful Logos Category:Taken from "The Crow" Category:Taken from "NightMan" Category:Taken from "The Void" Category:Taken from "Higher Ground" Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Cloud Climber cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer Shine cry Category:Logos that make Graceful Glimmer cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Treat cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Silver Lining cry Category:Logos that make Silver Glow cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Windy Wisp cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Star Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Morning Dawn Delight cry Category:Logos that make Dream Blue cry Category:Logos that make Dream Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Daisy Paisly cry Category:Logos that make Midnight Dream cry Category:Logos that make Morning Monarch cry Category:Logos that make Flower Wishes cry